


Anxious Blossoms

by orphan_account



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Akuma, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Yuri, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: okay, so like,, this is based loosely off of an old fanfic i wrote about two or three years ago now, because i was a huge dweeb and loved DGM, but wanted to ship something other than Laven and Yullen, so i had started shipping Miranda and Lenalee, and branching off and writing small gay fanfics. now, even though i might have a girlfriend, and might have done the do, I still despise writing Yuri fanfics, because i don't understand it very well. not to mention, yuri has, and never will be my strong suit, so that's why its kinda fluffy, and is only kissing.





	

{okay, so, this is based off of a fanfiction i wrote almost three years ago now, that i want to forget ever existed, alright? I just want to rewrite it, because, although i’m no longer associated with D.Gray-Man, miranda x lenalee is still one of my favorite ships to this day, even if i don’t ship it as heavily as i used to}  
{so, here’s this. My strong suit isn’t yuri, but i can try again}

Lenalee huffed, moving to run a hand through her hair. “Miranda, it’s alright” she smiled, moving to look up at the anxious brunette.   
“B b but, i i it just” she breathed heavily, moving to clutch her record, holding back a stream of tears.   
“Oh god” she brought her hand up, covering her face, pushing out a muffled sob.   
Lenalee moved to rub the elder exorcists back, moving to hum gently.   
They had been deported on a mission in italy,  with allen and kanda as well, on the lookout for recent noah activity, that had been spotted.  
“It’s my fault, i let the akuma escape,” she blurted, moving her hand down from her face.  
Lenalee sighed, giving glares at the people gawking, hopefully giving off the aura of ‘leave us alone’.  
“Miranda, it’s okay, i’m sure allen, or kanda will catch up to it. For now, my dear, why don’t we turn in for the night, alright?” she gave a small smile, toward miranda, who nodded through her tears.

____________________________________________________________________________

Lenalee huffed, stepping from the shower, draping a towel around her thin figure. She moved to stand in front of the mirror for a moment, tucking the towel in, around her chest, moving to pull her hair up into a small, sloppy bun, letting wavy, wet bits of hair fall around her face.  
She moved to exit the bathroom, sitting on the right side of her, and miranda's shared bed, turning some to smile.. the brunette, at the moment, was keeping herself entertained with a magazine, keeping eyes averted from the blackette, who gave a small frown.  
“Ah, come on love” lenalee moved to adjust herself, laying, feet hanging off the bed.  
“Not feelin’ it tonight” she pouted, moving to pull at the bit of towel tucked in. miranda looked over, blush tinting her face “i mean, today was stressful” she closed her book, looking down at the other, who was unraveling the towel bit by bit  
“But i’m not sure if i want to go all the way tonight” miranda brushed out, embarrassment hinted in her tone.   
Lenalee nodded, pulling herself up from her laid spot, now standing, towel falling to her ankles. She moved to lean over the bed, exposed at this point in time, kissing the brunette, who gave small, heated mewls, escaping from under the small kisses.   
Lenalee took a few moments, before breaking away, and running her hand across miranda's face, giving a small smile “my, your so cute with your noises”


End file.
